Analicemos la situación
by RosettaManga
Summary: Musashi reflexiona sobre Hiruma y su habilidad para la estrategia ¿Será capaz de tomarlo por sorpresa? MusashixHiruma; Shonen-ai YAOI leve.


No se puede engañar al diablo y el intentar hacerlo es en definitiva una acción suicida.

En especial si de ESE diablo se trata, un diablo terrenal que incuso puede llegar a ser más peligroso que el que vive allá abajo en el inframundo.

¿Quién dijo que no se trataba del mismo?

El joven había sido testigo de múltiples e innumerables veces en las cuales un personaje llamado equis había intentado pasarse de listo, sin embargo nadie lo había podido lograr, nadie, por lo menos por el momento.

Debía haber alguna manera, por muy remota y poco probable que fuera, debía haber alguna cosa que el estratega demoníaco no hubiese ya visualizado dentro del esquema matemático que debía de estar situado dentro de su cabeza rubia.

_¿Rubia? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír_.

- maldito viejo, deja de soñar despierto y ponte el maldito uniforme, hay que entrenar.

¿Cada cuanto, Hiruma se teñía el cabello? ¿Lo haría él mismo o ese tipo responsable de su mohicano era quién se dedicaba también al artificial cabello del quarterback?

_Mierda, estoy pensando estupideces._

Se pasó una mano por el pelo para terminar de colocarse las protecciones y luego la camiseta muy lentamente, dándose el tiempo de pensar.

No era como si un susto fuera a sorprender al Cerebro de Deimon, de hecho era incluso más probable que quien quisiera asustarlo terminara por asustarse, además era bastante difícil encontrar un momento en que el quarterback no estuviese con todos los sentidos despiertos y aunque se encontrara no era alguien asustadizo.

Sonrió un poco mientras acababa de vestirse y levantaba su casco del banquillo al recordar cuando Monta y Sena quisieron darle un susto y terminaron con pesadillas durante meses.

- ¿Por qué mierda te demoras tanto?

Escuchó de nuevo la voz del diablo, cosa que lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y lo hizo alzar la vista para verle, estaba de pie a unos metros de él, dándole la espalda, con la figura erguida y con la mano en la cadera.

Una sola mano porque en la otra portaba su ametralladora.

Musashi se puso de pie y se pasó la mano por el pelo nuevamente, al parecer por mucho que pensara no había forma de sorprender a Hiruma Youichi, pues ni la posibilidad más remota parecía poder manchar aquel esquema perfecto en un de repente llegando al nivel de sorprenderlo; era un estratega impresionante. Ni aunque en ese mismo instante fuera con él y le manoseara el trasero y/o le besara el cuello podría sorprenderlo, pues eso, imaginaba, era algo que a estas alturas Hiruma Youichi, la torre de control de los Devil Bats, ya tenía previsto en medio de sus planes.

Suspiró suavemente como rindiéndose, ya no había más en qué pensar o quizás en ese momento ya no tenía ganas; algún día cuando menos lo esperara le daría un buen susto al demonio.

De repente oyó un bufido molesto seguido de una voz rasposa que sólo podía provenir de una persona.

- Maldita sea, viejo –dijo volteando ligeramente el rostro para verle con una mirada intensa- ¿Se puede saber qué mierda estás haciendo que no sales a completar el puto entrenamiento? –finalizó haciendo sonar el cartucho del arma.

La legendaria magnum de las 60 yardas le dirigió la vista encontrándose con detalles que no había notado antes respecto del estratega demoníaco. El diablo le miraba de una manera penetrante haciendo que sus ojos se volvieran profundos como bosques verdes, su cabello estaba más brillante que nunca ¿Recién pintado quizás? Y su nariz y orejas parecían haberse suavizado o sino al menos, estar en aquel punto perfecto de "puntiagudez" que pocas cosas pueden alcanzar, sus labios yacían más coloreados que de costumbre y un poco más hinchados, probablemente por la exasperación que le había provocado la demora del pateador y la presión que seguramente habían ejercido sus afilados dientes sobre ellos. Su cuerpo se veía firme y esculpido, perfecto, y aquella pose con el arma lo hacía ¿Por qué no decirlo? Endiabladamente sexy.

Pero la palabra "sexy" no era algo que no se pudiese esperar para Hiruma Youichi viniendo de Gen Takekura, no, no, no, eso seguramente ya estaba en sus planes.

Había que tomar otro camino.

- Estaba pensando en lo lindo que luces –comentó cuidando que en su tono no se reflejara ningún tipo de sarcasmo ni de broma.

Entonces pasó junto a él saliendo por la puerta, viendo fugazmente en el acto como las pupilas del quarterback demoníaco se contraían y como sus labios se entreabrían dejando a la luz los puntiagudos caninos; entonces, sólo entonces Gen Takekura se permitió irse a entrenar con calma, ahora podía morir tranquilo pues podía decir que había hecho algo que nunca antes nadie se había permitido el lujo, algo incluso más difícil que patear un balón sobre las 60 yardas.

Asustar o engañar al diablo son metas que nadie nunca habrá de poder lograr, desconcertar al diablo es algo que sólo puede lograr una leyenda, después de todo un adjetivo como "lindo" es una cosa que simplemente no cabe en la mente de los demonios, ni menos en el perfectamente matemático esquema que tiene por cerebro Hiruma Youichi.

- Oye, maldito viejo –le llamó en medio del entrenamiento-. Si le dices a alguien prometo que te mutilaré los miembros uno a uno… TODOS los miembros –amenazó con voz ácida.

- eres una ternura, Hiruma.

Qué pena que ahora no pudo disimular el sarcasmo, pues hubiese pagado una fortuna por ver de nuevo aquel espectáculo.

- ¡SET! ¡HUT, HUT!

…

RosettaLancrau


End file.
